Astoria's passing
by Fallen Angel of Epona's moon
Summary: Astoria has to die, and now is time. She just hopes she gets to say goodbye to Scorpius first. Dying, Astoria/Draco, and Scorpius, Cho and Minerva appear. Sort of Canon to the Cursed Child.


**Astoria's passing**

 **This is Draco/Astoria, one of the top most Draco/? pairings in my opinion. BTW, I hate Dramione. Mentions to Moana and dying.**

 **Anyway, enjoy. I am going a pairing marathon, where I write one-shots for different pairings. I do have another account...**

* * *

Astoria was very sick. She knew that she was going to die soon, and when that happened, she would be leaving her son and husband alone.

Draco sat on a chair pulled up next to Astoria's bedside: he looked at his wife with worry. He knew she didn't have much time left, he just hoped Professor McGonagall would bring Scorpius in time for him to say goodbye. He did not want Astoria to go, but deep inside he knew it would happen.

Healer Cho Chang came in and gave Astoria a once over. Healer Chang said sadly, "I am sorry to say, Mrs Malfoy, your blood pressure has gone down, and so has your heart rate. I suspect you'll be gone by the end of the day."

"Thank you, Cho," said Astoria weakly, giving a very weak smile. She was going to stay strong until the end.

Healer Chang nodded, then left the room. Draco said to Astoria, "You should call her Healer Chang, you know."  
"What does it matter? I am dying, Draco!" argued back Astoria getting angry.

Draco shuddered, then said, "Please, don't leave me! Or Scorpius! We need you!"

Astoria shook her head, then said, "Even if I'm dead, there is nowhere you can go that I won't be with you."

"That's a nice quote. Where's it from?" asked Draco.

Astoria said quietly, "A Muggle movie called Moana: it has just come out, actually. I was going to take Scorpius to see it, but fate had other ideas."

"I've never heard of that before," commented Draco.

Astoria shook her head, and said shaking her head, "No, dummy! You would not have! It is a new Muggle film!"

"Well, I'll ask him if he wants to see it," said Draco. Then for the first time in weeks, he smiled.

Astoria smiled back, but then she started panting. Draco went to call Healer Chang but Astoria said, "No."  
"But!" started Draco, but Astoria put her hand up to silence him.

Astoria said, "Just zip it."

Then Professor McGonagall, Scorpius and Healer Chang came in. Scorpius ran over to Astoria and gave her a hug.

He said, "Mum!"  
"Hello, my little Scorpion… how are you?" asked Astoria hugging him back.

Scorpius said "I'm great! You're going to be okay, right?"  
"Not really Scorpius, I am going to go soon," said Astoria.

Scorpius said panicking, "No! No, Mother! You can't go!" He started crying then. He might be fourteen, but he still did cry.

"I have been dying for a long time, and, and… (Cough!) would you promise me something?" asked Astoria.

Scorpius nodded, then Astoria gestured for him to come closer. Astoria said, "Look after your father, won't you?"  
"Yes! I will!" said Scorpius.

Astoria said smiling gratefully, "Thank, thank you, Scorpius. Go—od b-y-e Sc-orp-ius, an, an and D-ra-co."

Astoria then closed her eyes, and her breathing seemed to stop. Healer Chang ran over and checked her pulse. Then she said shaking her head sadly, "Mr Malfoy, I am sorry to say she has passed on."

Scorpius started crying on his father as he said, "No."

Draco was crying too, but silently, for he needed to try and be strong for Scorpius.

Professor McGonagall and Healer Chang left the room leaving the two Malfoys to grieve on their own. Healer Chang said, "An amazing person, wasn't she?"  
"Astoria? Yes, she was an amazing person. Remember when she went to school she was an amazing Slytherin. Always tried her best in studies, was kind to everyone, no matter who they were, and was very friendly. Daphne was like that too, though it was harder to see due to her icy exterior."  
"Professor, can I call you Minerva?" asked Healer Chang.

Professor McGonagall nodded, then Healer Chang said, "I remember Daphne, I think. She was in Harry's year, right?" (Minerva nodded.) "I never really spoke to her, but she seemed nice enough."

"Yes, she didn't seem it, but she was quite nice," said Minerva sadly.


End file.
